Adventures on the Ginjiro and other such things
by ampersandy
Summary: Various Sentai drabbles mostly Go-onger, but other stuff too . Rated T to cover my ass. Half gen, half shippy. Summaries in chapters!
1. senumeko, murder weapon

title: In which Umeko is a weapon of murder

series: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

rating: pg

characters/pairings: Sen-chan/Umeko

summary: Almost is too close.

notes: probably post-series but it doesn't really matter~

"Umeko," mumbled Sen, pulling his face away from her shoulder, "I'm _fine_."

Umeko looked down, puffing her cheeks out in a pout whose caliber Sen had rarely seen before.

"You almost died," she mumbled, pulling back and looking pointedly at his left shoulder, swathed in bandages, "if that stone had fallen any farther left you'd be…" she trailed off, sniffling loudly.

Sen winced. "Umeko, don't cry," he said, weakly, the hand on his good arm curling around her wrist. He jockeyed his bad arm around her waist and squeezed his fingers in as close to an embrace as he was able to manage.

Umeko wailed once, loudly, before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face back to her shoulder.

Somehow he wasn't sure death by suffocation was a good follow-up to having a building collapse on you, but as long as it made Umeko stop crying...


	2. danger danger houka ozu!

title: Houka has no danger radar, really

series: Engine Sentai Go-onger / Mahou Sentai Magiranger

rating: g, unless Miu being her usual self bumps it up somehow?

characters/pairings: Houka Hiroto, Miu, Tsubasa, Makito, mention of Kai but I don't think I ever let him speak :D;;

summary: Houka had better be very very thankful Miu doesn't actually know magic.

notes: Post-series for both, no spoilers, but technically it's AU?

"Hiroto-san~~" chirped the pinkest magician Miu had ever seen. Hiroto didn't appear to _enjoy_ Houka's constant presence terribly much, but he continued to allow it (which was enough to make Miu unhappy).

"Houka-chan," he greeted, allowing her to flutter close and chatter away while her brothers (and Miu) glared.

After a moment, an idea formed.

"Makito-san," she said, sidling toward the trio of bad-tempered-looking brothers of the Ozu clan, and beamed up at the long-haired Magician of the Green.

"A-Ah, yes, Miu-san," he greeted nervously (Hiroto was making a terrifying face at him).

"I say it's high time your sister and my brother learned the fine art of 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'," she said, firmly, "Ren's repairs will be done very soon, and then we're off, you know."

Tsubasa leaned back against the fireplace. "You're jealous," he accused flatly.

"Well of course I am," said Miu, nodding, "Ani is _my_ partner! And Toripter's."

"Has anyone ever told you that that's kind of creepy?" muttered Tsubasa.

As Miu stalked off, she wondered why they'd ever come to Magic World in the first place.


	3. gen, misery and hilarity

title: Sousuke, he's going to make you change the diapers

series: Engine Sentai Go-onger

rating: A happy C! For Christmas! ...I mean, G. :D

characters/pairings: Aaaall the Go-ongers, but no pairings :D

summary: Hiroto gets stuck with all the shitty jobs. Literally, in some cases.

notes: set any time post-episdode 41 (the alien baby episode)

"It's not funny," said Hiroto, flatly, shifting his arm awkwardly.

"No, not funny at all," agreed Ren dutifully, cutting up an old t-shirt to use as a blanket (their heater was out until someone--read, Sousuke--could get around to fixing it).

The rest were not so kind; Sousuke was already loudly wondering where they could buy diapers, just to be obnoxious, and even Miu's lips were quirked into a smile at her beloved older brother. Gunpei and Hanto were currently in the midst of an attempt at singing Christmas songs to the toddler clinging to Hiroto's Go-on Gold jacket (Carrigator was trying to sing along), and Saki was trying to figure out how their 'newest member''s dimension-crossing Christmas bag worked.

The kid started howling again; Hiroto smiled awkwardly and managed a weak 'Merry Christmas!' to try and cheer him up (which sent Sousuke back into hysterics, of course).

Ren patted Hiroto's shoulder briskly. At least now they had formula!


	4. trio, sosuke you baby

title: All kinds of silly scrapes

series: Engine Sentai Go-onger

rating: PG~? Maybe G.

pairings/characters: Just the original trio!

summary: Sousuke is a squirmer, Ren has learned.

notes: set post-series. also, I HATE SPEECH PATTERNS. Originally Buson was in this but then I cut him out because I'm terrible at writing the Engines.

"Just hold still for a minute, Sousuke!" Ren finally snapped, cleaning the long but thankfully not serious wound from a lucky hit that had caught Sousuke in the shoulder. There were better times than during lunch for a firefight between citizens to break out, he decided, and definitely better people to hit than squirmy Sousuke. Gunman World was less perilous than he'd initially anticipated, thankfully, but it wasn't without its dangers even _without_ the Bankiju attacking them.

"Owowowowow," hissed Sousuke, trying to move away. Ren finally managed to get all of the dirt out and dropped the cotton balls into the trash before grabbing the bandages.

"Stop being such a baby, Sousuke," scolded Saki, poking at the scrape on her elbow with a frown.

"Stop being such a baby, Sousuke," Sousuke mimicked, and Ren tugged the bandage a little tighter than was probably necessary in response. When Sousuke turned to look at him, he returned the glance severely.

"Arghhhh!" grumbled Sousuke, "couldn't they have waited until _after_ lunch? Now I'm mach hungry!"

Ren sighed. "Just as soon as I clean up," he said, waving his hand at the instruments of torture components of their first aid kit vaguely, "I'll make an omelet for you."

"Me too!" declared Saki, pulling her coat back on and bounding after Sousuke. "Come on, Sousuke, smile, smile! Are you going to let one silly little bullet get you down~?"

"Of course not!" roared Sousuke, and he seemed in higher spirits as they left the bus, presumably to clean up the mess that was the lawn.


	5. hirotoren, night shift

title: Second shift

series: Engine Sentai Go-onger

rating: G, maybe PG?

characters/pairings: mostly Ren and Hiroto, but Buson gets a pair of lines.

summary: Somebody has to bring in enough money for eggs, right?

notes: Because the invisible chicken problem bothers me :V uhhh I kind of ship Hiroto/Ren (blame stuff like this :D;;) so this seemed a little bit shippy to me, but ymmv~ post-series, I have a whole little universe being born at this rate /

notes 2: I'm kinda worried about this one, because it might be misconstrued as some sort of Ren is a ~weak uke type~ thing that is a) totally not true and b) totally not what I'm going for. This is kinda cut from something I've abandoned but didn't want to let go to waste because I like the scene.

notes 3: things like this make me want to write about color dynamics but I think I'm going to make a Shirogane post instead :D

"I'm home," reported Ren quietly, slipping into Ginjiro. He was greeted by a sleeping team, and all available space on the floor occupied. He sighed, creeping over Gunpei and Hanto piled on the floor, past Sousuke on the couch, and slipped into the back, where Miu and Saki had declared dominion. He adjusted Miu's blanket, which was falling off of the extra cot to the floor, and patted Bomper's head as he hauled out the toolbox. He had work to do, the Kankan Rod had suffered some heavy damage in their last big battle and needed some repairs. Hiroto did what he could, but most of his attention was on developing new weapons under Bowhale's instruction, and Sousuke was busy keeping Ginjiro working a bit longer.

Hiroto had apparently woken up at some point, because he turned his head and nodded to Ren from the passenger seat. Ren slid into the driver's seat and pushed the seat back with practiced ease, perching the toolbox on his knee and hefting the Kankan Rod. "Sousuke, why are you never careful," murmured Ren fondly, working on removing the side panel to get at the Engine soul interface.

"Ren," whined Buson, from his pocket, "you need to go to bed, not work more, on on!"

"Just as soon as I finish this, Buson," replied Ren patiently, continuing his work.

"You took out three Bankiju!"

"…you took out three Bankiju?" asked Hiroto sharply.

Ren frowned momentarily at his jacket pocket. "Just average ones," he reassured Hiroto, continuing his work, "and it was an accident, they were outside the diner. They had some Bikkurium, I left it in the back."

Normally Hiroto would be overjoyed that his newest project (using Bikkurium in their weaponry to up the ante against their enemies) could continue swimmingly. Instead…"you didn't think to call anyone?" He seemed upset.

Ren blinked at him. "Sousuke would just get everyone all riled up over nothing," he answered, plainly.

Hiroto looked like he wanted to say something else, but he settled down, glaring at the dashboard as if it had done something to personally offend him. Ren, long used to Hiroto's moods by now, continued working.

It was some time later when he finally finished, yawning and rubbing at his eyes tiredly, and when he turned to put the toolbox down and get some rest, he realized Hiroto was still awake, eyes following Ren under the mass of his hair.

"Hiroto, you should sleep," said Ren, sighing.

Hiroto gave him that look he always gave him when he'd said something particularly ridiculous; Ren shrugged it off, since whenever they weren't talking shop he tended to get that look, and settled for trying to get in some sleep.


End file.
